wweuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wwe games
this page is made to you to know some games of the wwe : #''WWF SmackDown!'' (also called Exciting Pro Wrestling in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released for thePlayStation console by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It is the first game from the video game series, WWF SmackDown! (later renamed WWE SmackDown vs. Raw, now simply WWE) based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF)professional wrestling promotion. This game was succeeded by WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role. SmackDown! was the first WWF game on the PlayStation to be published by THQ, taking over from the previous publisher Acclaim Entertainment. The game was a bestseller in the UK upon release,[3] and again three months later.[4] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay The story mode contains two main parts, first with the Pre-Season, but after ten in-game years of playing the Pre-Season, players are allowed to skip it. However, the season mode is nearly impossible to complete. By playing and advancing in the season modes players gain rewards such as unlockables or attires, but instead of unlocking new characters, players unlock new body parts to put on new creations, to play as that "unlocked" character. Once players build a creation, they must fight in a Pre-Season year to build their skills and make their alliances. Once players finish the Pre-Season, they can never replay it, and friends and foes for a creation are set in stone. The story mode contains no voice-overs, instead the characters meet each other backstage with mouths that moves to no voice. The game also lacks play-by-play color commentary. WWF Smackdown! has many match types including Singles, Tag Team, Hardcore, Steel Cage and many more.[5][6] a picture of the game cover: 2.WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (Exciting Pro Wrestling 2 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation console by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It is part of the WWF SmackDown! (later renamed WWE SmackDown vs. Raw, now simply WWE) series based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) professional wrestling promotion. It is the sequel to WWF SmackDown! and was succeeded by WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It on thePlayStation 2. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!_2:_Know_Your_Role&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay The Season Mode was heavily modified in this game. Along with removing the pre-season mode from the original, Know Your Role''gave more storylines and more matches per show. These changes were given a mixed reaction by fans and critics alike. There are a number of flaws in the Season Mode, such as the long loading times needed for even the most insignificant scenes (like a wrestler walking down a corridor). Wrestlers, wrestling moves, and arenas are unlocked as the player progresses through a season. The Season Mode has multiplayer support, with up to four players playing at once in a Season. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!_2:_Know_Your_Role&action=edit&section=2 editCreate Modes The game allowed you to create your own taunt and create a superstar. One of the features in create a superstar was the face templates, that allowed you to preset the figures face to an actual superstar. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!_2:_Know_Your_Role&action=edit&section=3 editReception On release, ''Famitsu magazine scored the game a 30 out of 40.[1] a picture of the game cover: 3.WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It (Exciting Pro Wrestling 3 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on thePlayStation 2 console by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It was released in Europe on November 16, 2001, in the United States on November 19, 2001 and in Japan on January 24, 2002.[1] The game is part of the WWF SmackDown! (later renamed WWE SmackDown vs. Raw, now simply WWE) series based on the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) professional wrestling promotion.[2] It is also the sequel to WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth. This was the first game in the series to be featured on the PlayStation 2.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!_Just_Bring_It&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay This was the first game in the series to feature commentary, with Michael Cole and Tazz featured as the announcers. One improvement in this game is the appearance of six-man tag team matches, as well as six-man and eight-man battle royals (elimination matches; the latter appearing only in this game). Additionally, this was the first game of the series to give each wrestler two finishing moves, as well as the first to allow editing of the in-game wrestlers' move sets. Just Bring It was also the first game in the series to feature authentic, complete ring entrances. The game features several venues from 2000 and 2001 including the arena for Raw is War and both the original and new arenas for SmackDown!'. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!_Just_Bring_It&action=edit&section=2 editGame modes Rather than the Season Modes presented in the previous SmackDown! games, Just Bring It has a Story Mode. The player is given more control over their wrestler's activities in Just Bring It's Story Mode, such as having the ability to choose which WWF title to go after.[4] Throughout Story Mode, the player is able to attain unlockables, including additional superstars.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!_Just_Bring_It&action=edit&section=3 editRelease The game ended up selling more than 400,000 units in North America, to which it was added to the Sony Greatest Hits collection for the PlayStation 2 and became THQ's second Greatest Hits game, only bested by Red Faction.[6] However, when the game was given the Sony Greatest Hits label, it was renamed to WWE SmackDown! Just Bring It because of the World Wrestling Federation's recently lost worldwide court battle to the World Wildlife Fund, to which the World Wrestling Federation was renamed to the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE).[7] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWF_SmackDown!_Just_Bring_It&action=edit&section=4 editReception The game received generally favourable reviews from critics. It received an aggeregate score of 78% from GameRankings and an aggregate score of 76/100 from Metacritic. GameSpy called the game: "An excellent wrestling game offering enhanced creation tools, excellent graphics, fast paced action and a ton of new (and old) gameplay modes." GameSpot said how "It can be amazingly fun at times, and the production value, laden with WWF panache, is top-notch." GamePro states: "By far the most ambitious and complete wrestling game in history...but its weakness lies in the attention to the game, not to the details." GameZone states: "There are plenty of action and match modes to forgive the small imperfection in the graphics and controls." Allgame states how the game "Sets a standard all subsequent wrestling games will have to meet." GameShark stated: "It's not great, but it's solid. The insane Create A Superstar mode alone is worth the purchase, but WWF fans will find plenty of other features to enjoy." However, Next Generation Magazine states: "Inside the ring the experience is dulled by a horribly unpredictable camera and terribly flat, disjointed commentary." Similarly, GamePen states: "Grating commentary by announcers Michael Cole and Tazz will have you scouring to find the mute button on your remote." XenGamers stated: "The gameplay is alternately fun and frustrating, the graphics are both striking and stilted, and the sound... No, the sound’s laughably bad all the way through." While GamerWeb stated: "The type of game that makes people claim PS2 is all about graphics and no gameplay. With no career mode, no WCW/ECW stars and an incredibly shallow Story Mode, there's simply NO reason to even rent this game." a picture of the game cover: 4.'''''WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth (Known as Exciting Pro Wrestling 4 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video gamereleased on the PlayStation 2 console by THQ and developed by Yuke's. It is part of the WWE SmackDown! video game series based on the professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). This game was the sequel to WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain. It was the first game not to have The Rock on the cover, although he appeared on the cover of the PAL version along with Hulk Hogan. This would also be the first game under the WWE banner. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Shut_Your_Mouth&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay Season mode has been lengthened to two in-game years and features the Brand Extension featuring Ric Flair's Raw and Vince McMahon's SmackDown!. For the first time only male wrestlers can participate in season mode. Players compete exclusively on the show they are drafted to for the first few months of year one, consisting of four Raw or four SmackDown! events, plus a monthly pay-per-view event. If the player's character is a created superstar, or if the original superstar has a rating lower than 60, he will instead wrestle on Sunday Night HEAT. Eventually, the player will be booked on the two major TV shows, appearing on two RAW and two SmackDown! shows and the PPV event, even if he did not hold the Undisputed Championship. One of the major angles featured is based on a nWo storyline featured in early 2002 that included Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, and X-Pac, who replaced the released Scott Hall from the original televised storyline. Like its predecessor WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It, Shut Your Mouth's championships cannot be contended for in Exhibition mode and can only be defended in season mode. All of the major titles of the time, except for the WWE Women's Championshipare included in the game: WWE Undisputed, Intercontinental, European, Tag Team, Cruiserweight, and Hardcore championships. Various unlockables such as alternate player attires can be unlocked through Season mode. Televised and pay-per-view events are televised from the SmackDown! Arena, the exterior of which is based on Madison Square Garden. Although Jim Ross announces a different city at the start of each events, the exteriors remain the same. Notable areas are a New York Subway stop named SmackDown! Station, Times Square, and The World. The game features several arenas that WWE held events at in 2001 and 2002. There are also arenas based on each WWE television show. In certain arenas, players could make their wrestlers scale the TitanTron and jump off it. In addition, The Undertaker's motorcycle could be ridden in some matches. Create-A-Superstar mode gives the freedom to manipulate any part of the superstar's body. It also offers over 58 move sets from a combination of wrestlers in WWE not featured in the game or working in different promotions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Shut_Your_Mouth&action=edit&section=2 editDevelopment Wrestler models were greatly improved, and included realistic facial features. Fully animated entrances for each character are featured, with their entrance video playing on the TitanTron, and their respective themes playing in the arena. The title belts are also displayed in the entrances realistically (e.g. Brock Lesnar carrying the title belt to the ring and tossing it above his head). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Shut_Your_Mouth&action=edit&section=3 editSoundtrack For wrestler entrances, most of the themes used in the televised and house shows were incorporated into the game. Along with the in-house music from Jim Johnston, remakes of Johnston's originals from bands such as Breaking Point (for Rob Van Dam), Our Lady Peace (for Chris Benoit), and Saliva (for The Dudley Boyz) were featured. However, Maven andThe Hardy Boyz do not have their correct themes, however Maven's Theme is hidden in the game and is hackable. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler provide sporadic commentary while ring announcer Howard Finkel provided his voice for match introductions and wrestler entrances. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Shut_Your_Mouth&action=edit&section=4 editRoster This is the first game to feature wrestlers on different brands, Raw and SmackDown!. In this game, all the wrestlers, including champions are eligible to be drafted on both brands, except for the WWE Undisputed Champion, who is available on both brands, as long as he is the champion. Scott Hall originally appeared as a member of the nWo. However, because of his release a few months earlier he was removed from the game, also Mick Foley and Bret Hart are not in the game but their created faces and features are. Shawn Michaels appears as a playable character in Exhibition mode and also can be used as a special referee but as an NPC for Season Mode. Vince McMahon and Ric Flair and Stephanie McMahon are NPCs but can be played in special match types. This game marks the first appearance of former ECW and WCW wrestlers, as Vince McMahon purchased both companies in 2001. Superstars including Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Diamond Dallas Page, Lance Storm, Billy Kidman, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, Jazz, The Hurricane, Chuck Palumbo and Shawn Stasiak make their WWE video game debut. This game also marks the first appearance of Randy Orton and Brock Lesnar as playable characters. This game is Jeff Hardy's last video game appearance until WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2008 in November 2007, as well as Mark Henry's last video game appearance until WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2007. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Shut_Your_Mouth&action=edit&section=5 editReception The game received favorable reviews from critics. It received aggregate scores of 84% from GameRankings and 82/100 fromMetacritic.[1][2] GameSpot states how "The gameplay still might be a little too fast-paced for some, but Shut Your Mouth tries to balance it with a more useful grappling, submission, and counter system."[6] IGN stated: "This is the first time there hasn't been an obvious, glaring problem with the series' gameplay, which is cause for some kind of celebration."[7] BBC Sport states how "The arenas are superbly well done, with excellent layout and ultra smooth texturing."[8] GameZone stated: "Control-wise the game has been nicely polished since 'Know Your Role' and 'Just Bring It.'"[9] However, Electronic Gaming Monthly stated how "Changes to the in-ring gameplay itself are barely noticeable. It's good, but if you're not a hardcore fan, you'll tire of it quickly." While Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine stated: "The controls bug me, too. Where's the innovation?" a picture of the game cover: 5.WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain (Known as Exciting Pro Wrestling 5 in Japan) is a video game released on thePlayStation 2 console by THQ on October 27, 2003. It is a sequel to WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth and is part of the WWE SmackDown! series based on World Wrestling Entertainment's weekly TV show of the same name. It was the first SmackDown!''game to feature a catchphrase not linked back to The Rock in its title. It was also the final WWE game under the ''SmackDown!''name and it was succeeded by ''WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Here_Comes_the_Pain&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay The game introduced a more traditional grappling system while retaining the series’ fast gameplay. In this new grappling system also included were body damage meters, individual character scales that consisted of stats such as strength, endurance and speed, and submission meters for both the person applying the move and the person breaking out of the move. As well as the ability to break the submission hold when being close to the ropes. This game marks the first time the Elimination Chamber and the Bra andPanties Match would be featured in a wrestling game. The game features a number of wrestlers who were members of the WWE roster at the time. This would be the final SmackDown!-branded game to feature Brock Lesnar, Val Venis, and Rikishi, as well as the only WWE licensed game to feature Ultimo Dragonand Sean O'Haire as playable characters. It is also the first game in the SmackDown! series to have John Cena, Batista, Chavo Guerrero and Rey Mysterio as playable characters. This also marks the final time that Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock would appear in a SmackDown! game as non-legends. Also it is the last game to feature Undertaker before he dropped his biker gimmick and the first game to depict Kane without his mask. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Here_Comes_the_Pain&action=edit&section=2 editArenas *SmackDown! *Monday Night Raw *WWE Heat *WWE Velocity *Royal Rumble 2003 *No Way Out 2003 *Wrestlemania XIX *Backlash 2003 *Judgment Day 2003 *Bad Blood 2003 *Vengeance 2002 *SummerSlam 2002 *Unforgiven 2002 *No Mercy 2002 *Survivor Series 2002 *Armageddon 2002 *Insurrextion 2003 *Rebellion 2002 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Here_Comes_the_Pain&action=edit&section=3 editDevelopment The development version featured Jeff Hardy, Hulk Hogan (along with his alter-ego Mr. America and his 1980s appearance) and Ultimate Warrior. Hogan and Hardy were removed when they left WWE and Warrior was omitted due to a legal dispute with the company. Data for other omitted wrestlers, including Spike Dudley, Billy Kidman, Billy Gunn, William Regal, Bradshaw and Three Minute Warning remains on the final discs. The concept of having multiple versions of Hogan in one game was finally realized with the release of WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006. Unlike its predecessors WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It and WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, no in-game commentary or ring entrance announcements were included. The only voice is the ref's voice, which is the same for both Earl Hebner and Mike Chioda. Its successor, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw would have extensive voice overs. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Here_Comes_the_Pain&action=edit&section=4 editReception The game received favourable reviews and high scores from the critics. It gained an aggregate score of 86.46% from GameRankingsbased on 50 reviews, and an aggregate score of 85/100 from Metacritic based on 27 critics.[1][2] IGN rated the game a 9.1/10, calling it: "One of the best wrestling games we've ever played...With its ultra-improved gameplay mechanics, enhanced visual engine, smarter career mode, and established create-a-character feature, Yukes and THQ are definitely the track to success."[7] GameSpot rated it a 9/10, stating: "What the game lacks in innovation, however, is more than made up for in sheer playability."[6] Eurogamer gave the game a rating of 9/10, calling it: "A superb blend of traditional and wrestling-specific fight mechanics, and there's so much variety here that it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say you could play this one from now until the next SmackDown without getting bored or running out of things to do."[5] Other reviews were more mixed. 1UP.com gave the game a B+ grade, stating: "The total package is solid, and while it's not the holy grail fans have hoped for since the N64's "No Mercy," it's light-years beyond what THQ used to try and sell under the SmackDown! name."[3]The Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine called it: "The first game in the series that tries to accommodate both sides by combining quick action with the technical elements of wrestling, and it works -- almost."[8] Won best fighting game at the 2003 Spike Video Game Awards beating: Backyard Wrestling: Don't Try This at Home, Bloody Roar 4,Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO, Def Jam Vendetta, Pride FC, Soulcalibur II, Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution & WWE Wrestlemania XIX http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Here_Comes_the_Pain&action=edit&section=5 editSee also *''Rumble Roses'' - An all-female wrestling game by Konami that uses the same game engine. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_SmackDown!_Shut_Your_Mouth&action=edit&section=6 edit